Truth of the Past
by BloodyRaine
Summary: Charlie's got a C in history and so hes got a new study buddy, a shy Goth girl called Laverna. Everything seems normal, but do Adam and her know each other? Possible slash warnings for later chapters
1. Cue: Laverna

///AN: This is my first Mighty Ducks fic, or the first part anyway. I dont usually make multi-part fics becuase I dont usually get around to finishing them, oops, but I had this part done and I really wanted to post it and get feedback. Please tell me if you like it, or what you'd like to happen, I havent entirely planned out whats going to happen, so who knows. ^^;;   
  
Also, thanks to my lovely beta Kuria Dalmatia, thanks for not hitting me when I make the smae mistake 5 times.  
  
///  
  
Truth of the Past  
  
Part 1  
  
~~~  
  
It was the last class of the day and Charlie couldn't wait to get out of History. But, of course, they had a quiz in it the week before and now their teacher, Mrs. Wilson, was handing them back. As she gave each student his or her paper, she made some sort of comment. There was the 'good job' and 'wonderful' and then the occasional 'not your best work'. Charlie was praying for any of these.  
  
"Charlie," she began, "see me after class." The four most dreaded words in a student's vocabulary. So what if he had a C in the class? That grade was high enough to stay on the team. Besides, when did anyone need History in real life anyway? It had already happened.  
  
When the bell finally rang, he slowly walked up to Mrs. Wilson's desk, only to find that another student was standing in front of it too. He looked up to see that it was the quiet Goth girl, Laverna. /Great, she's probably here to get bitched at too, and now she'll know that I've failed the past 5 quizzes in this god-forsaken class... She'll probably spread it about the school. Just great./  
  
"Laverna, this is Charlie, and I want you to help him study for the unit test. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Wilson."   
  
/Wow, so she does speak.../ Charlie tried to cover his surprise, her voice was so soft and quiet, so unlike the person whom it came from. Charlie wouldn't be surprised if he had imagined it.  
  
"Charlie?" Mrs. Wilson asked.  
  
"Yes, understood." /Okay, this officially sucks./  
  
"You're dismissed."   
  
The two of them left and Charlie spoke up. "So, studying..."  
  
"Yeah, your room?"   
  
"Okay." When the two of them finally reached the room Charlie and Adam shared, he was a nervous wreck. Practically everyone was afraid of Laverna. She was pretty tall, and she towered over half the students at Eden Hall. Laverna almost always wore black and had a black studded choker. The scariest thing to most of the students was her hair. At the moment, it was dyed black with burgundy streaks. She was the complete opposite of all of the other students at Eden Hall. Among the preppie rich kids that packed the halls she stood out more than even Fulton and Portman. Everyone thought she was a druggie and tried to stay out of her way.   
  
About half an hour into their study-session, which mostly consisted of silence, Charlie decided to speak.  
  
"Umm...?" Or, not speak...  
  
Laverna looked up and quirked her eyebrow. "Yes?"   
  
Just then Adam walked in, saving Charlie from further conversation.  
  
"Hello?" Adam looked a little shocked, which didn't surprise Charlie at all.  
  
/Ah yes Adam, always the polite one.../  
  
"Hey." Laverna, woman of many words...  
  
"Hey Adam, we were just studying," Charlie offered by way of explanation. "Apparently Mrs. Wilson doesn't like it that I've got a C in her class."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"So, Laverna, this is Adam. Adam, this is Laverna." /Way to go Charlie, way to state the obvious./  
  
Laverna and Adam looked uncomfortable until Fulton and Portman ran into the room.  
  
"Hey, man! What's up? Banks was supposed to tell you to come on down, and we're going to play a game," Portman said, oblivious to Charlie's guest.  
  
Charlie looked to Laverna as if asking permission. When she nodded, he bolted up. "Thanks!" Gathered his stuff and ran out the door. When everybody but Adam and Laverna had left, she began to clean up.  
  
"So," Adam began.  
  
"You know, people have been doing that allot to me lately." Laverna stated.  
  
"What? Running out? Or not forming a coherent train of thought?"  
  
"Both. Eh, understandable I guess. So, let me see, you want me to leave?" she asked, curious about his response.  
  
"Doesn't really matter. Captain Spazway has forbidden me from joining in any games this week, so I could use a little company."  
  
"And why can't you play?"  
  
"Some varsity player hit my wrist, and it hurts like a bitch. I broke it awhile back and it's acting up."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Its been awhile.." Adam said sorrowfully.  
  
"Yeah, it has."  
  
~~~  
  
"Who was that?" Fulton asked as the three of them walked to the rink.  
  
"I guess my tutor. I've got a C in History," Charlie responded. It didn't seem to bother him that he happened to be studying with one of the most feared girls on campus.  
  
"You know she scares the shit out of people, right?" Even Portman seemed worried, even though they all knew that he could take her.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes, "And do you know everyone's afraid of you two?"  
  
"Well, that's different. We're supposed to be feared," Fulton said, trying to defend himself.  
  
"Yeah man. We're the big bad enforcers," Portman said while flexing.  
  
"Okay, okay. Whatever."  
  
~~~  
  
Charlie was laying in bed that night thinking. He couldn't sleep and was letting his mind wander over the day's events. He had decided that he really didn't mind too much that he had to study with Laverna. It could have been worse; he could be stuck with a prep or a cheerleader.  
  
At first he thought he was hearing things, but it soon got louder. "No, no! Stop! I'm not like that! Stop! Please, no!"   
  
Adam was having a nightmare, and a particularly frightening one at that.  
  
"Adam! Adam, wake up!" As Charlie tried to shake Adam awake he got hit several times. "Come on man! Wake up!"  
  
Charlie saw Adam's eyes open and noted the look of realization in them when he saw Charlie clutching his arm.  
  
"Charlie! I'm so sorry, what happened?"   
  
"Eh, you were having a bad dream, and you hit me while trying to wake you up. I never knew you had such a good right hook..." Charlie responded, with just a slight amount of pain in his voice. "You want to tell me what your dream was about?"  
  
Charlie saw Adam shake his head and then thought he heard Adam mutter something, it sounded a bit like "It wasn't a dream."  
  
end part 1  
  
///Please review, this is my first MD fic and I'm really not sure about it... I'll probably have some more up over the weekend, unless you all hate it *sobs*/// 


	2. Showers and Studying

///AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, reviews make my day. And, as always, thanks to Kuria for taking time to massage my ego.   
  
///  
  
As Adam woke up and looked around the room, he noticed Charlie wasn't there. After a quick inspection of the room, he found a note from him saying he had gone out and would be back soon.   
  
Deciding that it was as good of time as any, he gathered his stuff and headed into the bathroom to take a nice long shower.   
  
When he got out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel, he saw Laverna sitting on his bed sketching in a rather large black leather sketchbook. It looked vaguely familiar but this was hardly the time to think about that.  
  
"Do you usually go into people's rooms uninvited? Or did you just want to see me in a towel?" Adam asked with a faint amount of humor in his voice.  
  
"Oh yes, Adam. Oh, baby. I came over here at 9 in the morning to see you in a towel." He could practically see the sarcasm dripping from her words. "Get real, Adam."  
  
He looked up at her and made a 'turn around' motion with his hand. After she rolled her eyes, sighed dramatically and turned around, Adam turned himself to get changed. When he was done, he turned around and finally asked her why she was there.  
  
"Charlie and I were supposed to study this morning," she said, "but apparently he isn't here."  
  
"Yeah. So, why are you studying now? It's 9 o'clock on a Sunday," Adam asked, only a little confused.  
  
"We have a test tomorrow and the teach has threatened to lower MY grade if HE fails. Bastards, the lot of them." Laverna bitter, like that was odd.  
  
"No wonder Charlie's failing! A test on a Monday?"  
  
"Or it could be the fact that he spends all his time practicing and doesn't study."  
  
"Ooo, you didn't just insult hockey," Adam responded, feigning anger.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I insulted JOCKS in general."  
  
"Now that was below the belt."  
  
Charlie chose that moment to burst in and hid behind Adam.  
  
"You've got to hide me, man!" Charlie sounded desperate, as if the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were after him.  
  
"Hide under my bed. Are you going to tell me what's up with the whole 'hiding' thing?" Adam asked as Laverna hid a smile behind her hand.  
  
"Just, do it! I'm NOT here! Okay?" Adam heard Charlie's muffled voice.  
  
No sooner had Charlie said that when somebody burst in the door.  
  
"Okay. Where is he Adam? I know you're hiding him." Linda asked, and quite frankly Adam felt a little frightened. It wasn't often someone saw such a murderous grin.  
  
"You just missed him. He had his blades with him, so he'll probably be gone for awhile." Laverna covered, and very convincingly. If Adam hadn't known any better he would have believed her himself.  
  
"Oh, okay. Tell him I'm looking for him. Thanks! Bye!." And with that Linda left and Charlie crawled out from under the bed.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Charlie was still breathing heavily and looked terrified.  
  
"Is she still after you?" Adam asked.  
  
Laverna looked confused and Charlie filled her in, "I broke up with her the other day, I told her that I wasn't interested in her anymore and that I like someone else. And so, she's after my balls."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You can't hide forever you know."  
  
"Yeah, but at least until I graduate." Adam knew that tone. Charlie was serious. Adam also knew Linda, at least well enough to know that she was seriously going to castrate him.   
  
After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Laverna spoke up.  
  
"So, History…" Laverna began.  
  
"Wanna study with us Adam?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah, Charlie can use all the help he can get." Laverna was given a glare for this, but Adam agreed. "Oh, and did I mention that if you fail, I WILL make your life a living hell? My passing depends on you playing. So.. If you fail, I get to dye your hair. Fair enough?"  
  
"And if I pass?" Charlie sounded a little uneasy about this agreement.  
  
"How about you can choose what color I dye my hair next?" Laverna offered.  
  
"Ehh… Not really much of a reward…"  
  
"How about, if you get an A I will convince Adam to dye HIS hair?" She offered with a smirk.  
  
"No! There is no way in HELL you are dyeing my hair!" He had his pride to think about after all…  
  
"Oh, I think its perfectly fair…." Charlie agreed. And so it was decided, Charlie failed and Laverna chose his color, he passed and he chose her color, and if he got an A, well, then Adam's hair would get colored. It sounded fine, well, except to Adam. Who, Laverna convinced, was assured that it wouldn't happen.  
  
end part 2 


	3. Perception and A minuses

///AN: Sorry this part is so short, the next part'll be longer, promise.  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed and my Beta.   
  
///  
  
It was Monday practice. Laverna, having nothing better to do, was sitting in the stands with Adam as he watched the Ducks. They sat in companionable silence, neither of them really doing anything.   
  
Laverna liked to think she was rather perceptive. Because of her reputation, she didn't really have any friends so she spent most of her time studying and observing her peers. The preps and brains avoided her because of her appearance and the rumors. The true druggies saw through the appearance though, and wouldn't talk to her because they thought of her as a brain. She didn't fit in with anyone. Which was fine with her.  
  
And so, as usual, she observed Adam. It was much more fun to observe someone like him than to pick at her own inadequacies. Even if it weren't for her perceptiveness, she was certain that she knew more about him that anybody else. Like herself, no one knew the true him. They saw him as a jock and a prep. But really he was anything but. She knew that while his family was rich, his favorite restaurant was McDonalds and he couldn't stand caviar. And as far as the jock stereotype went, he really couldn't care about the fans and cheerleaders. All that mattered to him was the game, well, maybe his future career. But mostly the game. She was confidant that she was the only one who really knew him. She also knew he wanted to keep it that way.  
  
"Are you playing in the game on Friday?" she asked him quietly, as not to disturb him.  
  
"Hmm? Yeah, will you be there?" Laverna noted how casually he said this. As if it didn't matter.  
  
"I'll go. But are you sure you want to be in that game? Do you know who you're playing?" she asked carefully, trying to see how he really felt.  
  
Adam turned to her and spoke confidently, "Does it really matter? We'll beat them."  
  
The practice was ending, and as she got up to leave she only said one word just loud enough for him to hear: "Blake."  
  
~~~  
  
After she left, Adam went down to join the rest of the team in the locker room. He arrived just in time for them to grill him about her.  
  
"So, Adam, Charlie? What's up with you guys and Laverna?" Averman asked, nosy as ever.   
  
"She's gonna help Spazway pass history." Adam answered for them.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you're hanging out with her," Goldberg pointed out.  
  
"What? Afraid of her, Goldie? Threatened?" Connie teased.  
  
"Yeah right. That whole `Oh look at me, I'm a Goth' act doesn't phase me," he responded, with a lot of bravado.  
  
"Just don't let her hear you say that. 20 bucks says she'd kick your ass, Goldberg," Charlie said, trying to stick up for her.  
  
"Either way, do either of you like her?" Guy asked.  
  
"You," Fulton said pointing at Guy, "have been spending way too much time with Connie."  
  
"Ouch, Fulton, that hurt," Connie said sarcastically.  
  
"Besides, I think it's the other way around," Russ suggested.  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes trying to ignore their argument, "No, we're just friends."  
  
"Yeah, besides, we'd never work out." Adam added confidently, almost echoing Charlie's words.  
  
"Oh, and why's that?"  
  
"She's not my type. See you guys later." And with that, Adam walked out of the locker room. He was going to track Laverna down and ask her what she meant by her Blake comment.  
  
~~~  
  
After half an hour of walking around and trying to find her, he returned to his room to find Laverna on his bed talking to Charlie.   
  
"I just talked to Mrs. Wilson, and she told me your grade," Laverna was telling Charlie; she seemed really excited.  
  
"Wow, she's graded them already?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yep. Now, here's the question, does an A minus count as an A...?" Laverna replied, turning to acknowledge Adam.. "Hey, Adam, what's up?"  
  
"No, no, no!" Adam said, backing up, and when he hit the door he started feeling for the doorknob. "You, Laverna, are crazy. I never agreed to this!"  
  
"So, I have plenty of dye in my room. What color do you think would look good on him?" Laverna asked Charlie; she was far too eager for his liking.  
  
Sighing, he realized that there was no way to change her mind, so he quietly asked, "Can it wait until after the game?"  
  
"Jock. Fine... Gives you some time to decide on a color." Laverna looked at her watch. "Eep, I gotta go! See you tomorrow, Charlie. Bye!"  
  
"I hate her."  
  
"Sure ya do, Banksie," Charlie said while patting Adam's back reassuringly. "And I hate hockey."  
  
end part 3  
  
///Okay, I'm pretty indesisive, anyone who wants to put their two cents in about Adam's hair, feel free. I'm open to all suggestions. ^^/// 


	4. Blake and the Past

///AN: Hearts to my beta, Also, I don't like to beg, no wiat, I beg... Begging is good... ^^;; Please review, it gets me to write faster. ///  
  
Charlie was sitting on the bench trying to relax; it was Friday and they were all gearing up for the game against Blake. The last time the Ducks had faced them, they had tied, but now the Ducks had Adam back. Charlie looked over to his friend and saw that he seemed a little distracted.  
  
"Adam?" he asked.  
  
Adam turned to face him, "Hmm?"  
  
"Are you okay? You look a little out of it..." Charlie asked quietly, as not to draw other's attention to it.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine. Something Laverna said is bothering me though."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"I don't know. I never got a chance to ask her what she meant."  
  
"Adam, Adam, Adam." Charlie shook his head disapprovingly, "Are you gonna let something like that distract you? C'mon, we got a game to win."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
~~~  
  
As soon as Adam got on the ice, he started to understand what Laverna had been trying to warn him against. A lot of the names on Blake's jerseys looked familiar, and so did their faces. Blake... Blake was made up of the Hawks, or ex-Hawks really.  
  
It started to make sense. Why she didn't want him to play... She knew what they knew, she knew what they would do... How merciless they were...  
  
As Adam visibly paled, Charlie asked him if he was okay. And Adam just nodded. Sure, why wouldn't he be fine?  
  
It didn't really click with the rest of the Ducks that Blake's were actually the Hawks. But the Hawks saw that Eden Hall was the Ducks.  
  
Before the puck even dropped Blake started trash talking Adam. As they were warming up two of the players would intentionally skate too close to him and say crap to him. They weren't saying anything to anybody else, and thankfully they were out of the other Ducks' earshot.  
  
He just hoped none of the other Ducks caught on to what they were saying to him.  
  
~~~  
  
He couldn't really hear it, but Charlie could tell that Blake was harassing Adam. Not that it surprised him; Adam is their best player after all.  
  
The taunting started out small; nothing really out of the ordinary. What really drew his attention was what happened when Adam got the puck.  
  
It was a break away. Adam had it, skating towards the goal; they were sure he'd get it in. But, WHAM! Some big enforcers checked him into the side. Ouch. Charlie was near enough to Adam that he skated over to where Adam was being held against the side.  
  
He could see the pain in Adam's eyes. They must have hit his wrist. Charlie could hear them, what were their names? McGill and Larson, he thought... Wait! He had heard those names...  
  
HAWKS!  
  
Those, those guys were Hawks... And they were saying something to Adam. Charlie spaced out for a moment, but when Adam got up he came over to Charlie and started talking.  
  
"Charlie?" Was that... Pain in his voice? Or was it worry... "Did you hear what they said to me?" Yeah, Adam was defiantly worried... Charlie couldn't figure out why though....  
  
After the game Charlie cornered Adam in the locker room.  
  
"Adam? What did they mean.... What were they saying to you?" Charlie asked quietly. It really didn't matter to him that they had just won the game; all that mattered was talking to Adam.  
  
Adam looked up at Charlie and then looked around the room, "Charlie, can we talk about this later?"  
  
"Fine, but later. I WILL track you down, and you WILL tell me what the hell was up with them." Charlie told Adam in what was mostly a joking manner.  
  
"Great..."  
  
~~~  
  
He had to have heard, theirs no way he couldn't have. He'll never speak to me again. Maybe he didn't hear them... No, Adam was never that lucky...  
  
Adam's first goal: Find Laverna.  
  
Adam's second goal: Run. But mostly just find Laverna.  
  
He walked around the campus a little bit before heading towards her dorm. When he got there and knocked, she opened the door as if expecting him. Laverna motioned him in and they sat down on her bed.  
  
"You saw the game, right?" He knew the answer, yet asked anyway.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Charlie was asking questions. I convinced him to ask me about it later. But I guess I have to face him sometime."  
  
"Probably," she responded quietly. "What does he know?"  
  
He looked down at his hands and began to fidget. He then got up and started looking at the things on her wall. Adam pointed to a picture of them after a peewee hockey game; the Hawks had won of course.  
  
"You know, I still remember that game." It was a Hawks v. Ducks game, back when the Ducks were still District 5 and he was still a Hawk. "It was the first time anybody really started to say anything. You remember, right?"  
  
"Remember it? Yeah..."  
  
She didn't play hockey, or at least well enough to be on any team. But she always went to Adam's games and cheered him on.  
  
It started out like any other game; everyone knew that the Hawks would win, but yet nonetheless, the stands were packed with proud Hawk parents. The Hawks and D5 had played each other before; it was a familiar routine. They played, the Hawks scored, D5 got its butt kicked, and everyone went home happy. Everyone meaning, of course, the Hawks themselves and everyone who cheered for the Hawks.  
  
But of course it couldn't have been just be any other game, now could it?  
  
He was still in peewees, but Adam couldn't help but have an interest in a certain captain. A certain captain who would later become Adam's best friend and roommate. Adam thought that the only person who knew that particular fact was Laverna, but she only knew cause she forced it out of him. That and Laverna and him were best friends, and best friends tell each other everything, right?  
  
He didn't know what he did wrong, but at some point he must have stared a little bit too long at Charlie because before he knew it Larson and McGill were teasing him about liking the D5 captain.  
  
And Adam would probably say that that was the WORST thing that had ever happened to him. It could only get worse...  
  
And so they teased him. Only the two of them knew though; they must have figured it was more fun to tease someone as long as they had the threat of revealing his secret to everyone.  
  
Adam convinced Laverna to pretend to be his girlfriend though. And they made a rather cute young couple. McGill and Larson still said stuff, but they backed off a little bit.  
  
"Honestly?" Adam started, shaken out of his memories. "I don't know what I'm going to do... The best case scenario is he won't beat me up and we can still be friends. Worst case? He hates me forever and all the Ducks join a 'We hate Adam Banks crusade'."  
  
"Adam, Adam, Adam... You're so melodramatic; not everyone is like McGill and Larson. Always remember, I love you just the way you are."  
  
"You just like it cause it means I'll go shopping with you. But thanks," Adam told her while smiling. "I love you too, you thief."  
  
"Hey, hey, back off man." She was just a little touchy about her namesake. No one made fun of Roman Gods and got away with it.  
  
"So, after I lay my heart bare tonight, wanna go shopping tomorrow? I'll carry your bags..." He offered, knowing her response.  
  
She smiled at his optimism, "Like you weren't going to already."  
  
end part 4 


	5. Therapy and Boxers

///AN: Sorry, short part. ^^;;  
  
Shout outs:  
  
BanksPortmanMendozaWu: Glad you enjoy it. ^^  
  
Banksies-baby99: Dontcha worry, his hair will be dyed, I just need to figure out a color. ///  
  
It was later that night and Adam was creeping through the halls. It was past curfew and he had stayed at Laverna's a little late hoping to avoid Charlie. Knowing his luck, it wouldn't happen.  
  
He opened the door to their room quietly, hoping Charlie would be asleep and not waking him.  
  
No such luck.  
  
Charlie was laying on his bed reading, which he hardly ever did, so he must have been waiting for Adam. When Charlie looked up and saw Adam, he put the book down and sat up. The way he was acting reminded Adam of a physiatrist.  
  
"Yes?" Adam asked, pretending to be confused.  
  
"Sit, sit..." Charlie told him. Yep, check, no more bad therapy movies for him. "So, what's on your mind?" The only thing missing was a 'how is your relationship with your parents'.  
  
Adam looked confused and then told his friend, "On my mind? You're the one who wanted to talk!"  
  
"Oh yeah." Charlie at least had the decency to look sheepish.  
  
All of the sudden they switched roles and Adam became the therapist.  
  
"So? What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Hmm? What was the deal with Blake?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Adam was honestly confused, and a little surprised. It wasn't like Captain Duck to not know what was going on. Hell, if someone had a bad day Charlie was all over it. This had the tendency to piss Adam off a little sometimes. But at least he could be counted on. Sometimes.  
  
"Blake. Why were they singling you out?" Charlie asked quietly.  
  
Adam thought for a moment. After realizing that Charlie hadn't made the connection between Blake, the Hawks and Adam, he decided that he should try and avoid the core problem. After all, Adam was nothing if not mysterious.  
  
"I don't know. Probably just wanted to try and get me out of the game. You know players like them. Just trying to get rid of competition," Adam told him while flexing.  
  
He could tell that Charlie didn't completely believe him; after all, it was only a few players that were after him, and only him. It wouldn't logically add up. But for some reason Charlie was willing to let it go.  
  
Adam knew exactly why Blake was singling him out. Both Lawson and McGill knew he would make the connection of why he was getting singled out. Blake was a pretty strong opponent this year and they probably figured that if they could mess with his mind enough to make him quit then they would have a better chance of winning. Probably the most intelligent thing they had ever done. That or Adam was giving them too much credit and they were just bigoted assholes. Which wouldn't surprise him.  
  
But there was no way he would let them win. He might not be ready to be open about himself, but he wasn't weak enough to let their words get to him.  
  
~~~  
  
Ah shopping, one of Laverna's favorite hobbies. After all, she was a girl.  
  
When she got to Adam and Charlie's room, she didn't even bother knocking. She just let herself in and sat down on Adam's bed. She could see that the bathroom door was closed, so she assumed Adam was there, and there was a visible Charlie-sized lump under Charlie's covers, so he was obviously sleeping.  
  
"Adam!" she said in a sing-song voice, just a little too perkily.  
  
She could hear obscenities from under the covers and from the bathroom.  
  
She also heard a muffled "Coming!" and "Go away!" from amongst the cursing.  
  
When Adam came out of the bathroom, she looked over at Charlie and back to Adam. Before even asking, she decided to invite the ray of sunshine.  
  
"Charlie! Come shopping with us?" Yep, way too perky. She already knew Adam was going to kill her today, for some reason or another.  
  
The response was groaning from both guys.  
  
"Charlie... We're picking out Adam's dye..." Laverna tried tempting him.  
  
It got a reaction though. Charlie bolted up and started throwing on clothes. Oh dear...  
  
After having averted her eyes, she pointed out to Charlie that he should have put pants on BEFORE removing the sheets.  
  
"You know dear, as much as boxers with ducks on them are very much in this season, I'd personally like to see some pants on you. Much more flattering." She told him with a smile.  
  
She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw Adam blush brighter that Charlie, which was kind of funny...  
  
"So?" she said offering both boys an arm, "ready to go?"  
  
"Of course, madam." Both boys replied while taking an arm, knowing they were in for a LONG day.  
  
~~~  
  
end part 5 


	6. Shopping and Bullies

//AN: Hey all. I hate this part. ^^;; It sucks. It doesnt totally make sense, but it makes a hell of allot more sense than before, and for that reason I 3 my beta. ^^ without my beta, I am stupid.  
  
I know I mention v-day, and I know the next part will take place on v-day, but I'm leaving on vacation and wont have a chance to post for a week and a half. Happy reading, see ya'll when I get back.//  
  
As the three of them went to leave the male dorm, they saw Luis, Portman and Fulton standing around in the hall. All three looked ready to head out.  
  
"Laverna, darling," Luis said, obviously trying to be charming, "you look great." Adam snorted to himself, Luis, when will you learn that smooth- talking doesn't always work? Especially not on a girl like Laverna. Being a little protective of his friend, Adam put his arm around her shoulder and glared at Luis.  
  
"Portman, Fulton. How are you guys? Wanna go to the mall with us?" Laverna asked, pointedly trying to ignore Luis.  
  
"Come on, Laverna! I just want to be your particeps crimini." Adam had seen this before, he was just worried about what else they had taught Luis.  
  
"Sure you can Luis. If you can define the phrase particeps crimini for me." Laverna told him cockily. Adam suppressed a laugh, it was kind of funny to see Laverna comertable and joking around people like Luis.  
  
Luis looked surprised then nudged Fulton, "Quick, man, tell me, what does 'participes crimini' mean?"  
  
Portman and Fulton shared a grin. "It is Latin for 'partner in crime'."  
  
"Told ya he'd buy it!" Portman and Fulton high fived each other. Adam overheard Luis asking them for help to win Laverna over and they had told him the phrase knowing he wouldn't know it. Adam was so surprised that Fulton knew Latin that he almost missed the look of shock on other people's faces and Laverna's amusement.  
  
She eventually gave in and they all headed to the mall.  
  
~~~  
  
"Adam! Get your ass in this store before I beat you with a spork!" Shopping had started out okay, but had gotten progressively worse... Luis wouldn't stop hanging off of Laverna and Portman and Fulton were trying to sabotage him. It was fun for all of them, well, with the exception of Luis.  
  
When they arrived, they stopped by the food court since none of them had eaten. This was where Charlie had a slice of pizza, Portman and Fulton pigged out on McDonalds breakfast, Laverna had two Cinnabuns, and Adam and Luis watched them all in awe while taking bets on who would throw up first.  
  
After Portman and Fulton stopped eating, which took awhile, they made their way to Hot Topic to pick out some stuff for Laverna and hair dye for Adam. If they could ever get him in the store...  
  
"Adam Banks, do NOT make me use your middle name," Laverna told him while giving him, 'the look'. She then turned to Charlie and started speaking in a very happy tone. "Hey Charlie! Wanna know Adam's middle name?"  
  
"Actually, I've always wondered what it was, Laverna..." Charlie loved to help with teasing. But in all honesty, he really did want to know. That whole "making fun of Adam" just being a fringe benefit.  
  
"Okay! Okay, I'll go in the damn store." She obviously knew he'd cave, either that or she'd call out Fulton and Portman, who were already inside to help 'coerce him' into coming in.  
  
"Thanks, sweetie," she told him with a kiss to the cheek as Luis looked on with envy. Charlie was starting to suspect that the two of them were coupl- ey things just to piss Luis off. "Now, come on in! I swear, nothing in here will kill you. Just traumatize you. Promise, Scout's honor."  
  
"You weren't ever a Scout!"  
  
"So? What's your point?"  
  
Charlie looked back and forth between the two as they verbally spared. He hadn't really noticed how close the two of them were and now he was starting to wonder what he has obviously missing.  
  
As the two of them continued to bicker, the boys started to wander about the store. They noticed all the shirts up front, half of them they had already seen on Laverna, so they started to make there way to the back were they saw some more, uh, skanky clothing. Charlie and Luis found a decent looking dress and held it up trying to get Laverna's attention.  
  
"Hey! Laverna, try this on? For us?"  
  
They actually managed to get her into it, much to Charlie's surprise. Charlie and Adam told her she looked great in it, Portman and Fulton siad she looked hot, and Luis was speechless.  
  
"Almost makes me wish I had something to wear it to," she told the guys as she stood about in it. Adam walked over to her, grabbed her hand and twirled her.  
  
"Laverna, you should get it. I'll take you to the Valentine's dance this Saturday," Luis offered her, once he managed to form coherent words anyway.  
  
They all burst out laughing as Laverna gave Luis a look.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
Charlie stopped laughing long enough to answer Luis. "Laverna? At a dance? You're kidding me!  
  
"Besides that, she HATES Valentine's Day!" Adam said confidently. Charlie rolled his eyes. It bothered him a little bit that he was missing so many inside comments between the two of them.  
  
Laverna grinned sheepishly at Adam. "Sorry, dear." After thinking for a bit she came up with a better idea. "I know, let's watch slasher movies instead."  
  
They all agreed to each pick out a slasher movie and meet at Charlie and Adam's room on Saturday. They even convinced Laverna to get the dress and wear it to their movie marathon.  
  
Picking out dye proved to be more difficult however. Adam wanted brown, which they all immediately rejected. Laverna's philosophy was 'don't dye your hair a color it can naturally be.' Well, aside from black.  
  
Portman and Fulton suggested black, Luis was trying to tell Adam that pink was 'so his color'. And Charlie was telling him that blue would bring out his eyes.  
  
Laverna immediately nixed the idea for blue, mostly because she said blue faded weird. They all vetoed pink because it was so close to Valentine's Day. Laverna wouldn't let him do black since that was her current hair color. At least, most of her hair; the burgundy streaks were an exception.  
  
"Purple and green. Duck colors." After quite a bit of thinking, Charlie decided that Adam would be a great 'Duck mascot'.  
  
"Naw, Charlie, Adam can't dye his hair green. It looks wired. Trust me," Portman said with an air of authority.  
  
"Portman, when the hell did you dye your hair green?!" Fulton immediately asked his Bash Bro.  
  
"Don't ask," he said, "it was a phase."  
  
"Either way, I could defiantly see Cake-Eater with purple hair."  
  
And thus it was decided. While watching slasher movies, Adam would get purple hair courtesy of Laverna with perhaps a little help from Portman.  
  
~~~  
  
It should have occurred to Adam, perhaps, that his day was going too well (except for the hair dye, of course). It had been, until they ran into Adam's "favorite" people: Larson and McGill.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" Larson asked mockingly.  
  
Everyone looked kind of confused except for Adam and Laverna, who would have known them anywhere.  
  
"Looks like a couple of REJECTS!" McGill responded just a little too loudly. Adam started to get paranoid and kept looking at everyone around him.  
  
Adam could see that Charlie was starting to understand as was Fulton. Thankfully, Luis and Portman had never formally met McGill and Larson and didn't seem to recognize them from the game earlier that week.  
  
"Crap." Adam's day now officially sucked. Running into Larson and McGill was defiantly the WORST thing possible. Aside from a rogue meteor hitting him, which was right now sounding pretty good...  
  
The two of them walked over to Adam and started to almost circle him.  
  
"Watcha doing at the mall? Out on a DATE Banksey-boy?" They both laughed.  
  
Adam caught on to what they were getting at. They were going to out him in the middle of the mall in front of his friends. After he surprised his fear he decided that he would try and avoid it for now, but maybe tell them later, unless he could get away to a foreign country. So, the best option was to just play it cool and act dumb. "Yeah, actually. I'm here with Laverna."  
  
"Yeah right." Adam knew that tone. McGill obviously didn't believe him, and Adam was kind of surprised that he was smart enough to not fall for it.  
  
"But if you're into punks, I could defiantly see you with him." Adam glanced over to were Larson was pointing at; Portman.  
  
Fulton and Portman exchanged a glance that the others had only seen while they were on the ice. They were going to start a fight with them, in the middle of the mall. There went that whole 'not telling people and not making it a big deal'.  
  
"Portman, Fulton. Please, don't sink to their level. Let's just go." Charlie said, trying to avoid a fight. Adam sent a silent prayer to whatever god was watching and made a mental note to be extra nice to his Captain later.  
  
"Yeah, run away, you scared little ducks!"  
  
"Quack, quack, quack, you fag!" McGill said while laughing. They went away after that, but it was pretty obvious that they had achieved their goal: Mess with Adam's head.  
  
end part 6 


	7. Jelousy and Confrontations

///AN: wow, it didn't take me long to get this part out or anything. I first wrote this, had my beta take a look at it, then scrapped it. ^^ I think its a pretty good re-write, much more emotional. And now its a lovely cliff-hanger, happy reading!  
  
Also: thanks to eveyone whos reviewed, makes my day.  
  
///  
  
The Valentine's Day party turned out to be pretty boring. They all crowded into Charlie and Adam's room and watched the movies. Nothing really eventful happened aside from Adam's hair now being purple. Luis, Portman and Fulton were sprawled on the floor, while Charlie was on his own bed and watched Laverna and Adam lay on his bed and watched the movie.  
  
Charlie really didn't have any interest in the movie and just couldn't stop looking at the two of them. He knew there was no reason for him to be jealous; Adam was his best friend, and if she was happy with Adam, then he was happy for them.  
  
It really sounded good, that whole 'they're my friends and I'm happy for them', but for some reason it pissed him off a little bit, in that sort of "irrational-teenager" kind of way.  
  
Really, Charlie was really happy for them. Or at least that's what he was trying to tell himself.  
  
It really wouldn't bother him so much if they weren't constantly together. When Charlie and Laverna were studying, Adam would invite himself to join them, of course, it was his room too… But that was beside the point. She really didn't need to show up to their practices and games either, because, really, what kind of girl liked hockey and would voluntarily sit there? Except for Connie and Julie, who, Charlie noted, were exceptions to most rules.  
  
Adam would also ask her for help with things, when he was having difficulty with a math problem he went to her, not Charlie. Okay, not the best example, he realized, its not like he was the best at math, but Charlie couldn't stand not being able to help his friends. He thought back to the Goodwill games when he had given up his spot on the team for Adam. Or when Varsity would steal Ken's lunch and they gave Cole horse shit and got him to stop. Charlie was just so used to his teammates depending on him when they needed things. Besides that the real thing Adam needed help on was his game, since he meet Laverna he just wasn't paying attention during practice or games.  
  
But their constant togetherness had really started to get on Charlie's nerves a couple days after the Valentine's Day party. It was the next Saturday and some of the Ducks had gone to celebrate that night's victory and Adam declined saying that he and Laverna were going to head back to the dorms.  
  
Everyone else had already gotten in cars and had left except for Charlie, Adam, Laverna and the Bash Brothers, who were waiting for Charlie because he was their ride.  
  
It was the last straw for Charlie who couldn't stand competing for this friend.  
  
~~~  
  
Laverna was pretty tired; she had stayed up late the night before studying and after the game, she was pretty beat. Adam offered to take her back to the dorms because it had been an away game and she didn't have a car.   
  
Adam had just told Charlie that he was going to head back and she could see that he wasn't taking it very well.  
  
"What the hell is up with you, man? You're spacing out in games, staring at nothing for no apparent reason, and spending all your time with her." Charlie spat out while glaring at Laverna.  
  
She glanced over at Adam, who was looking at Charlie angrily.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." Adam told him, playing the ignorant card.  
  
"You don't know what I mean…" Charlie told him bitterly. "You're different, more secretive. Ever since Laverna was assigned to be my tutor, the two of you have been hanging off of each other. I've never seen you act this way with anyone and all of the sudden you two act like old friends? Please explain to me what the hell is up with that. And while were on the subject of funky-ass behavior, what was the deal with those guys at the mall?"  
  
Laverna saw Adam tense up and looked over to see the two enforcers looking highly uncomfortable. No matter how many fights the Bash Brothers started between themselves, they didn't seem to like watching their friends fight.  
  
"Would it bother you if Laverna and I were together?" Adam asked, avoiding the tougher question.  
  
Charlie narrowed his eyes. "No! Why should it bother me?"  
  
"Then there's no problem," he interrupted and began to leave. "See you guys later."  
  
"Adam…"Charlie growled out.   
  
"What, Charlie? What could you possibly have to say? Oh, I get it! You don't like Laverna and me spending time together. Can we just go now?"  
  
"That's exactly what I mean. You sure as hell didn't act like this before her."  
  
"Before her?" Adam laughed. "Whatever. I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said once more turning to leave.  
  
"Dammit, Adam, just answer one question. What the hell is with you and what was the deal with those guys and the mall. And why are you avoiding this?"  
  
"That was more than one question." Adam smirked. Charlie just glared at him and he became more serious. "You know, I really don't think its any of your damn business what I do in my free time and if Laverna and I bother you so much, you don't need to hang around us."  
  
"I'm the captain, and I have every right to know why the hell you're acting like a selfish, rich, preppy, cake-eating brat!"  
  
"I'm being a brat? Then you're being a control freak." Adam pointed out.  
  
"You know what? I don't even know why I bother. Dammit, I've been your friend for years. Remember when you first became a Duck? Who was there? Hmm?"   
  
"That's a good question! Who was there, Charlie? Certainly not you. If I remember correctly, none of you would have anything to do with me." Adam told him, trying to keep his voice even. "Fulton, do you remember?" He asked looking over at the Bash Brothers. "Do you remember 'Captain Duck' defending me?"  
  
Laverna could see Fulton shake his head a little bit and then looked back over to Adam.  
  
"That's right. See Charlie?" Adam paused and she could see him clench his fists, she had only seen him do that when talking about his past and she knew that he was trying to block out memories. "I clearly remembering having one friend then. A true friend, who has stuck by me. Even though I was a Hawk. Or a Duck, or Varsity. Can you claim the same Charlie?"  
  
Laverna looked down at the ground as Adam continued to speak. "You know who that was?" Adam let out a little laugh. "No, of course you don't, you didn't even know we were friends until this year. Charlie, I have been friends with Laverna since I could skate." Adam smiled in her direction. "So your whole 'how dare she come between our friendship' deal is complete shit."  
  
Through out Adam's tirade she could see Charlie start to get angry. Adam couldn't see this, he only continued.  
  
"So, what do you think of that? Huh, 'Captain Duck'? Do you know what will piss you off even more? She knows what the deal with those guys at the mall was about." Adam sneered, not caring how much he was pissing Charlie off, or how uncomfortable Portman and Fulton were.  
  
"Shut up," Charlie spat out.  
  
"Why Charlie? Is this bothering you?" Adam asked harshly. "Fine, do you want to 'get it'? To understand why it is that those guys treated me like a freak? To understand why I keep people at an arm's length?"  
  
Laverna looked shocked, she couldn't believe after all of this that he was going to come out to Charlie in a fit of angry rage.  
  
"Adam," she said softly. "Do you want to do this. Think about it."  
  
"Does it really make a difference? If he was smart he would have figured it out by now anyway…" He paused and looked his roommate in the eye. "Charlie, I'm gay."  
  
end part 7  
  
///Shoutouts:  
  
Meg: Go ahead, you can kill them, escpecially with a spork, its my prefered choice of weapon as well. ^^  
  
banksies-baby99: *cries* Are you trying to say you didnt like my poor Laverna before? ^^;; S'okay, what didnt'cha like about her?  
  
Rachel: Yeah, I'm sure they were, either way, they were jackasses int he movies, and I'm pretyt sure they're jsut clost-cases  
  
Horisont: Purple hair, isnt it a lovely choice? Sadly I didnt talk about it much, kind of felt that it took away from the emotions  
  
/// 


End file.
